Prue Halliwell
Prudence Brianna Johnna Halliwell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destined belong to Sol though. Prue is the third oldest of the Destined Ones and first born child to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She is the older sister to Charlotte and Cassandra Halliwell. She is also the second Twice Blessed Child. She was born exactly four years after her cousin Wyatt. History Before Destined Prue is the daughter Phoebe had foreseen and the eldest of the female Destined Ones. She shares along with Wyatt the Twice Blessed Child status, making her almost as powerful as Wyatt. Ever since she was a little girl everybody compared her with her Aunt. She likes it but knows that she is a different Prue Halliwell and never tried to be like her aunt. She´s naturally like her aunt and there´s nothing she can´t do to change it. Like her cousins and sisters, Prue had a normal childhood. Soon she wanted to fight demons and always wanted to go with Wyatt and Chris on a hunt trip. She was very popular in high school and was the leader of the Halliwell´s coven. That was the name her colleagues gave to her group which was formed by her, Melinda, Tamora and Pandora. Prue was also a cheerleader. She had nothing to do with the common cheerleader but wanted to experience that and in her senior year became the leader of the group. She went to college to study Supervision and Management. And right after finishing college, Prue opened P3. It was the dream of her life. Season 1 In Season 1, Prue: - Is introduced as a powerful witch always ready to kick evil beings´ asses; -Shows good fighting skills and no fear; - It´s notorious she has a good relationship with her parents and other relatives. She has some disagreements with Wyatt. She´s very close to her mother and proof of that is that she is able to risk her powers to save Phoebe when this is death by a demon at the beginning of the season; - She hates when Wyatt is overprotective; - Her best friend are Melinda, Tamora and Chris who´s the one that knows her better than anyone else; - She loves her cupid side but enjoys a lot fighting demons; - Prue finds out that she is an heiress of the Power of Three along with Melinda and Tamora. They are the first born female witches after their mother and all three were born with Melinda Warren´s powers. They´re not so powerful as their mothers, at least not quiet yet. They also find out that there´ll be a set of Charmed Ones in every generation; - Before finding out she´s a Charmed One (in her childhood), she gets to know that she´s is the second Twice Blessed Child. That explains pretty well why she as many powers as Wyatt. The need to work together to connect their powers. Not an easy task at first but then they figure out how to do it; - It´s revealed to Prue and Wyatt that their fates walk on side by side since the beginning of times; - Wyatt reveals to Prue his true feelings about her amazing her. Prue tries to run from that and pretend it´s not a big deal, but the truth is that she feels the same way and after breaking up with Jackson she reveals it to Wyatt and both start dating; - The real challenge comes when their Aunt Prue mentions something, on the day she comes back, leaving Wyatt and Prue no way out but to tell what´s happening between them. Their family end up accepting that there´s some forces out there that are not supposed to be fought against; - Everything falls apart when Eric, Prue´s ex-boyfriend and longest relationship, returns to town. Some events lead to the break up between Wyatt and Prue. Prue feels disappointed because Wyatt wasn´t able to truth their love and the way out is to break up. That break up has a affects the whole fighting demons thing; - Prue finds out she´s likely to become evil because she was born at the manor just like Wyatt, Phoebe and Charlotte. She becomes evil when is cursed by Leah but turns back to good with Wyatt´s help; - Despite working for good, Prue has a grey side. She is not afraid to make a deal with Leah to get another demon out of her way. That afraids her family, but she believes that sometimes working with evil doesn´t mean she´s evil. Throughout season 1, Prue has a lot to discover and a lot to learn. Being a Twice Blessed is more that she thinks and her fate was written centuries ago. Prue has to face not only demons, but herself. She grows up a lot in season 1 as she learns how to deal with some things. Personality Prue is always protective when it comes about her family. She is constantly compared to her aunt Prue, but it doesn´t mean that she didn´t take some characteristics from Phoebe, Piper and Paige. Funny like Phoebe, sarcastic like Piper, spunky and sassy like Paige. She is also protective, quick-thinking, responsible, independent, devoted to her family, bossy and stubborn, but she´s also sweet, sarcastic, humorous, demon haunted. As well as Wyatt, Prue feels that she has the responsibility to protect her family. Love Life About love relationship, Prue could have all the boys she wanted but she only dated the ones she was really interest in. She flirted a lot, but she felt really love when she met Eric. *' Eric' :Eric was a medical student when Prue met him at Halliwell´s. Prue was helping at Piper´s restaurant when he was having dinner with his family who had come from Texas to visit him. He came back the day after, but Prue wasn´t there so Melinda gave him her phone number. After a few dates, Prue decided to invite him for homecoming. That didn´t make Wyatt happy. But Prue didn´t care. After homecoming they keep dating and when Prue went to college Eric asked her to formalize their relationship. Wyatt didn´t like it but accepted it. They dated for almost 3 years. :Six months before she opened the P3, they broke up because he took a place in a hospital in Germany. It was not easy for her to forget him. She dated a few guys after Eric, but nothing serious. :Two years after they broke up, Eric returns to San Francisco and thanks to that, Wyatt and Prue´s relationship ended for a while. *' Jackson' :Jackson is a whitelighter who dated Prue for a few weeks. They met when Prue and Wyatt were saving him and Eva, another whiltelighter. :Prue and Jackson broke up because Jackson realized that Prue´s heart didn´t belong to him and left the way open to Wyatt. *' Wyatt' :In spite of being cousins, Prue and Wyatt always felt something for each other. When Wyatt was at the age of 18 and Prue 14, they kissed and agreed not to speak about it again. :Taking advantage of the end of Prue and Eric´s relationship, Wyatt became her friendly shoulder. :Her relationship with Wyatt, is not the best at the beginning. They fought all the time. :When Wyatt finally took the courage to kiss her she didn´t know what to do or what her feelings were but soon realized that she was also in love with him. They started dating but they didn´t say anything to their family because they were afraid of their reaction. When they finally did, it was hard to face their relatives but soon they realized that running away was not the best solution. In spite of being weird for their family, they accepted Wyatt and Prue´s relationship. :After months of happiness, they break up thanks to Eric´s return to San Francisco. Prue felt disappointed by Wyatt´s attitude and ended their relationship. : Professional Life After graduating from UC Berkeley with a degree on Supervision and Management Prue decided it was about time to re-opne the P3, her Aunt Piper old club. She bought it from the seller and re-opened it. She´s the manager and works hard to make P3 one of the best night clubs in town. Appearance Prue greatly her Aunt Prue appearance with the difference that Prue´s eye color is hazel. At the beginning of season 1, Prue has a long dark hair but throughout the course of the season, she changes to brown and gets light brown and blonde highlights. Prue loves to wear make up. On a day-to-day basis, she tries to keep it simple choosing colors that match her skin color and red or pink lipstick. On parties, events or even when working at P3 she prefers darker colors matching her clothes. She also loves to wear eye-liner given her a feline look and she´s not afraid to wear it at all times. Prue´s clothing style is classy sexy professional and casual / casual chic (depending on the occasion) wearing revealing sexy clothes and elegant clothes when working on P3 or when she goes out for dinner for example. Name´s Meaning Prue was named after her Aunt Prue and Brianna Warren and Johnna in honor to her great-granmother Penny Halliwell´s maiden name, Johnson. Prudence is of Latin origin and means Caution and Discretion. A very common name in the 16th, 17th and 19th centuries. Brianna is of Irish, Gaelic and Celtic origin and means High, Noble and Exalted. Found occasionally in England since the 16th century. ' ' Johnna is of Hebrew origin and means God is gracious. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring'.' Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. Active Powers *''Telekinesis'' ::The ability to move objects or people with the mind. Prue channels this power through his hands and sometimes through his eyes. She has this power since before she was born. *''Telekinetic Beaming'' ::A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Beaming, where the object or person is move in space through the use of pink bubbles. Prue is knew using this power and is the only known being to possess it. *''Beaming'' ::The teleportation power used by Cupids and Witch-Cupids. Allows the user to teleport onself to another place. Prue has a car and she prefers to use her beaming power when it comes to magical situations. ::*''Remote Beaming'' ::::The ability to beam something or someone without orbing oneself. *''Telekinetic Molecular Combustion / Advanced Telekinesis'' ::The ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explotion only when moved. Prue is only capable of use it when she moves an object or a being only that the object or being ends up blowing up. Prue gets this power in the first episode and is able to control it quickly. *''Premonitions'' ::The ability to see and experience events from the past, present and future. Prue has premonitions when touching an object. Phoebe got a premonition in the very first moment she hold her daughter for the first time. He was probably and shared premonition between both. Sometimes Prue feels what others and herself are feeling in her visions ::*''Sharing Visions'' ::::The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. This is probably what happened the very first time Phoebe hold her daughter on her arms. ::*''Astral Premonitions'' ::::It is a combination between the powers of Premonition and Astral Projection and it´s the ability to project one´s consciousness into a future event allowing the user to experience a premonition first-hand. Prue will probrably develop this power to be able in project herself to the past. Future power *''Cryokinesis'' ::The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold. Prue activates this power by bringing her palm to her mouth and blowing on it, creating a powdery ice that can easily extinguish fire and freeze objects or beings within a moment. *''Empathy'' ::The ability to feel and understand other´s people feelings and emotions. Prue has full control over this power. She´s able to feel what her family members feel and still have control over it. It is unknown if Prue got this power from her mother or father or even both. ::*''Power Channeling'' ::::The ability to redirect or use another person´s power / spell once they are activated. It is an extention of the Empathy power. Prue doesn´t use it too much. ::*''Empatic Healing'' ::::This ability is centered around guiding mortals and healing emotional wounds. Someone who practices this can ease human suffering by using their intimate knowledge of what the other person is feeling or has gone through, and then offering them advice and comfort. *''Projection'' ::Allows the user to manipulate reality. It allows her to use some other powers by projecting what she wants. However, her projection power is not as strong as Wyatt´s. ::*''Voice Manipulation'' ::The ability to maniplate one´s voice. Prue uses it to rise his voice. ::*''Conjuration'' ::The ability to materialize objects and beings at will. Prue channels this power through both mind and hands. *''Aerokinesis'' ::The ability to create and/or manipulate the air. Future power *''Pyrokinesis'' ::The ability to create and/or manipulate fire. Future power Ring´s Powers Cupid-witches don´t need a ring to use powers as Empathy or Beaming, but the following ones can only be used by the ones who possess a ring. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using the ring, a Cupid or Witch-Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn´t displace them and can return them there. Prue uses this power on her charges and sometimes on her family. *''Holograms'' ::The ability to project images from one´s mind into reality. Holograms are projected light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. Prue hasn´t shown this power yet. *''Suggestion'' ::The ability to implant thoughts in a charge´s mind. They can suggest to their charges, telepatically, to take a chance on love. Prue succeeded when she tried to make her charges Iris and Dany to give a change to one another. *''Time Travel'' ::The ability to travel in time to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Cupids are not allowed to change the past, but Prue did it when she used this power to prevent her mother was killed by a demon. This power allowed her to travel to the future as well. *''Temporal Stasis'' ::The ability to slow down or completely stop the flow of time. Cupids use this power to slow down time and implant thoughts to charges. *''Projection'' ::Cupids possess a limited form of this power. Prue possesses this power in a witch form, but with the cupid ring she´s able to use some other powers. However, she hasn´t perform any of the following powers yet it is known that she has them. ::*''Unbloking'' ::::Cupids use a energy field to bring energies field that are bloking their charges heart to the surface. ::*''Body Insertion'' ::::The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place that living being in another´s person mind. ::*''Soul Absortion'' ::::The ability to absorb the sould of the dead. Cupids use it to transpot he soul of dead children to Cupid´s Temple. Twice Blessed, Charmed One and Destined One Status Twice Blessed Prophecy Wyatt and Prue´s birth were preditecd six centuries before their birth for an old Apothecary and his daughter and Apprentice. When the Apothecary was trapping Doom in a wall, he had a vision where he saw a twice blessed child. His daughter was unware of what was happening and took his father´s hand. By doing it, she intercepted the second part of the prophecy where she saw a second twice blessed child. The Apothecary and his daughter never revealed this prophecy to anyone. The Apothecary was buried with the part of the prophecy he saw while his daughter kept the second part with her afraid of evil finding out about it because she saw that what could happen to the world if the children were raised by evil. When the Apprentice was old enough she went to the Elders and asked them to protect the entire prophecy. The powerful wizar Merril unearthed the the quatrain decribing the first part of the prophecy. Merril was Cronyn´s mentor and knewing that the child would be born when magic rested on a holy wiccan day planned to get the child, with Doris´ help, and raise the child as evil. As the prophecy says, Prue was born on the Wiccan Sabbath Imbolc which fell on the same day as the Aurora Borealis. Despite this is a unusual phenomenon, this happened twice in a four years time. While demons tried hard to get Wyatt the same didn´t happen to Prue once evil knew nothing about a second twice blessed child and even if they knew they had not enough powers to try to attack the Charmed Ones and get the child. Being Twice Blessed makes that Wyatt and Prue extremely powerful. Being Twice Blessed means being the first born child of a Charmed One and a powerful agent of good or evil. Wyatt and Prue are both first born children of a Charmed One and a agent of good. Wyatt son o Piper and Leo (a whitelighter) and Phoebe and Coop (a cupid). HADHAFANG Hadhafang (HATH-uh-fang) is the name of the sword of the elf-maiden Arwen in the Lord of the Ring series. According to the Elder Fiona, the Lord of the Ring tales really happened. Prue Halliwell is the rightful owner of that powerful sword. Prue wasn´t aware of that until she needed it to destroy the powerful demon Doom in episode 1x06 Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign . So she and Wyatt (Master of Excalibur) would be able to destroy Doom. Prue received the sword soon after her birth. Fiona headed to the Halliwell Manor on the night Prue was born to hand the sword to Phoebe. Phoebe said that as soon as Prue landed eyes on that sword, it moved straight away to Phoebe´s hands. The Elders kept the sword safe. The day Prue was born, the sword itself did some kind of sign and the Elders knew its new owner was arriving. Prue didn´t believe when Fiona told her which sword was. Prue is a passionate for the Lord of the Ring tale and read all the books. Prue summoned the sword and was able to use it perfectly. Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. *''Regeneration'' ::The ability to heal and regenerate oneself´s bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury. It´s automatic and is usually completed within seconds. Is the cupid´s version of self-healing. Prue doesn´t possess this power yet once she needs a whitelighter to heal her injuries. She might get it sometime in the future. Fear Drowning Notes & Trivia *Prue was named after her aunt Prudence and Brianna Warren. They day she was born, Phoebe had a vision of past and future. She saw her sister, Prudence, and Brianna Warren as well as her daughter in the future. She also was named Johnna in honor of Penny Halliwell maiden name. Prue is the only of this generation to possess 4 names; *Prue shares many traits with her aunt Prudence Halliwell. Both have dark hair and have the power of Telekinesis. Also both have similar personalities: she was a cheerleader in high school, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being, responsible, independent and very stubborn. Prue also shares some traits of personality with her cousin Chris; *Even when she shares so many traits of personality with her aunt Prudence, it is notorious that she took a little bit from her mother, Piper and Paige´s personalities: funny as her mother, Phoebe; sarcastic as her aunt Piper; sometimes sassy as her aunt Paige; *Phoebe calls her Little Ladybug; *Prue was born the same date as Wyatt but 4 years later. Both Wyatt and Prue J. are Twice Blessed Children which makes them more powerful than their sibblings and cousins; *Out of all the Charmed Ones' daughters, Prue is the oldest. She was supposed to be born after Melinda, but came to world two months before time. Curiously, Wyatt was born before time too; *She´s an Aquarious; *Ever since they were little, Wyatt and Prue have a special connection; *Both Wyatt and Prue J. were born a few weeks early; *In season 7 of Charmed, when Wyatt told Phoebe she should better keep the imaginary friends work, he was probably talking about Prue J. However, this hasn´t been confirmed yet; *Wyatt, Prue J., Charlotte and Phoebe are the only members of the family born in the Halliwell Manor; *Wyatt, Prue J. and Charlotte were born at a time where their parents had no magic at all. However, when Charlotte was born, mortal beings had magic; *The love relationship between Wyatt and Prue J. was based in the creator´s paternal grandparents; *Prue is not obsessive about demons hunting, but enjoys it; *Prue´s relationship with her younger sister Cassandra is a resemblance of Prudence and Phoebe and later Piper and Paige relationship; *Prue´s Cupid Rings has a different shape from her father and sister´s ring; *As well as Wyatt, Prue has her own sword; *Out of the whole family, Prue is the only one that possesses a triple status: Charmed Ones, Destined One and Twice Blessed Child; Though, she´s has powerful as Wyatt; *Prue and Melinda´s personality traits are based on the creator´s personality. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:Destined Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Good Beings Category:Warren